Pokèmon Resistance Story
by PKMNMasterLink
Summary: This is a story where Team Rocket took over the pokèmon world so yeah. I just kinda messing around with this.


P.O.V: Red

14-year old Red's body was slumped down onto the desk in front of him. He stared bored up at the chalkboard as the Teacher went over time period when Team Rocket took over about 30 years ago. The lesson was covering the trainer Red, who red himself was named after, who tried to stop Team Rocket before suddenly disappearing. Red hated Team Rocket, they were a bunch of jerks who think they're above everyone else. Most of this hate though is because they outlawed Pokèmon owning, or training unless you were a member of Team Rocket. Red had always wondered what it was like to be a Trainer, but he'll never know. That is unless he joined the resistance.

Looking around the room he noticed the the boy next to him. His name is Lucas, and came from Sinnoh due to his mother's work. From the way the boy looked he looked like he was fighting sleep. The two were kinda friends, they were neighbors, but neither of them were very social people. They both ate lunch together and walked home sometimes. The two used to be better friends when they were younger, but Red doesn't like to think about why they became distant. Eventually it seemed that Lucas fell asleep since drool came out of his mouth.

The Teacher seeing this yelled, "Lucas! Please repeat everything I just said!"

Lucas jumped up to attention and said, "That in the 1996 a trainer named Red tried to stop multiple of Team Rocket's attempts to 'free the world' yet proceeded to fail each time. Before he disappeared without a trace." He stood still before the teacher nodded in satisfaction. In fact Red seemed to be the only one who sensed the sarcasm in his free the world part. One might think from first glance that Lucas was lazy, but he was one of the smartest kids in their grade and maintained all A's. Lucas returned to his sleep and continued to try to stay awake.

After what seemed like hours the boring class finally ended and Red left the class quickly. As he left the building he passed some Rocket grunts walking towards the school. He walked up to a large looking house on top of a hill. Just outside the building Red noticed a small circular thing sitting out the ground. He picked it up and noticed it was a Pokèball. Red slipped it into his pocket before anyone saw him. The Red checked to make sure the grunts were out of sight then walked in. This was a lab used by Team Rocket to and headed by a man named Professor Oak. The lab was for holding and studying the pokèmon that Team Rocket owns, any wild pokèmon that Team Rocket wants, and keeping any pokèmon that were captured by people who weren't members of Team Rocket. He picked it up and walked into a room, where he saw his dad talking to Prof. Oak.

Red waved and said, "Hey Dad!" His dad looked over and showed to be slightly annoyed.

His dad walked over and said sternly, "Red! What are you doing here?! Get home now, you know this is a restricted area!"

Red said a little sad from the way his dad was talking, "I left my key to the house in my room so I came here." His dad shook his and sighed.

His dad pulled out a key and said, "Here." He tossed the keys and Red caught them.

Red turned around and said, "Thanks, Bye!" He walked out of the building when and noticed another boy walk by. At first he was going to set off the alarm before he realized it was Oak's grandson Blue. Red sighed and left the lab.

As he walked to his house he saw Lucas fiddling with something sitting outside his house.

Red walked over and asked, "What's that?" Lucas looked up from whatever it was and saw Red.

Lucas answered, "This I think it is called a Pokèdex." He held up the device revealing a red device that flipped open kinda like a laptop.

Red stared at it confused and asked, "What's it for."

Lucas said, "According to what I read in a book. It was for Trainers to record the pokèmon they caught. You know back when catching and training pokèmon was legal." Red nodded and looked at it.

Then he asked, "Does it work?"

Lucas shrugged and said, "I haven't tried it out." He flipped open the device revealing a d-pad, and two other buttons, one which says select and the other button had the symbol for power on. Lucas pressed the power button and the device began to buzz quietly. The device blinked and the screen flashed to life. When the two boys looked at the screen they saw scroll menu with only three pokèmon showing. The three were Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Red recognized these pokèmon being the pokèmon given to new trainers from Pallet Town, which was now the town they lived in.

Red looked up from it and asked, "Where did you get it?"

Lucas looked at him and said, "It was in package sent to my house." He pointed toward the small lake by Pallet Town

Red confused asked, "How'd it get there?" Lucas just shrugged before turning off the device and slipping it into his pocket.

Red smiled and said, "Hey look what I found though." He pulled out the Pokèball from earlier and showed it to Lucas.

Lucas looked at it and asked, "How'd you get that!?"

Red smiled and said, "I found it on the ground. To tell the truth I have no idea how it got there."

Lucas looked at Red then the Pokèball before saying, "You should probably hide it before anyone finds it. Remember the punishment for having one of those." Red slightly flinched as he remembered a time similar to this minus the Pokèdex. He and Lucas were walking home together since they were younger and at the time were great friends. One of the grunts saw them and dragged them to Team Rocket's HQ located in Viridian City. Then they were punished by having and Meowth using fury swipes on both of them. Then after that they both got punished by their families. This event led to the two being more distant from one another. Red nodded then quickly shoved the Pokèball in his pocket.

Lucas smiled and said, "Well I guess tomorrow." Red nodded and waved as he left to go to his house.

P.O.V: Lucas

As Lucas watched Red walked off to his house, he pulled out a pokèball that he found by a lake that sat by the edge of town. Lucas thought to himself, "Hm… I was pretty sure that Team Rocket wouldn't let these things out of their sight. So then why are they here?" Lucas stopped thinking and went to his room. He then turned the Pokèdex over to see note attached to the back.

P.O.V: Red

Red walked into his house and saw a strange small package sitting on the carpet. As Red reached for it he looked at the package, which read "To Red in Pallet Town." He opened it up and saw a Pokèdex similar to the one Lucas found. Red tossed his dad's key on the table and ran to his room. He looked at the pokeball quietly noticing a strange note on the back of the Pokèdex. The note read, "Please come to Pallet Forest tonight if you want a pokèmon of your own." Red thought about it and decided to see what it was all about. He grabbed his bag and began to pack. He shoved the Pokèball and Pokèdex in the side pockets. He then grabbed an extra set of of clothes and zipped the bag up. He then hid it under his bed and decided to turn off his light. Eventually his dad came home and turned on he TV. Red realizing he lost his chance to get out through the front door, he walked over to the window and propped it open. He crawled back to his bed and pretended to sleep.

An hour later there was knock on the door, which cause Red to tense up. No one came around this late at night unless there was a problem. He snuck out of his room and peered down the stairs, which lead directly to the front door. He saw his dad walk up and open it. Standing there was a Rocket Grunt, but also a girl not much taller or older than Red with a white mask covering her face.

His dad asked politely, "And what brings you here at this hour ma'am?" Red thought, "Ma'am… For my dad to call her that she must be an Admin, but how is a girl her age a Rocket Admin."

The girl said, "We have news that the resistance is going to try to recruit two boys."

His father shook his head and said, "My son would never do that."

The girl reached for a pokèball and said, "If you would please let us investigate, that is unless you want to deal with Supreme Leader Giovanni personally." His dad stepped aside and the two Rocket members walked in. Red knew that if he wanted to get out he had to go now. He tiptoed back to his room and grabbed his bag from under the bed. He also grabbed the fire ladder and attached it to the edge of the window. He dropped the ladder down and began his descent to the ground. When he reached it he used the ladder to close the window then hid it in a bush near the house. He quickly ran from his house not looking back as he saw lights flash in his room.

As he came to the entrance of Pallet Forest he heard something rustle in the trees. At first he prepared the Pokèball thinking it was a Pokèmon. Then a shadow came down from the tree revealing Lucas. Red had to hold back a yelp of surprise.

Red suspicious asked, "Why are you here?" Lucas handed him the Pokèdex he showed him earlier, but this showing the same note that was on the one he got.

Red breathed a sigh of relief and said, "There ended up being a Pokèdex at my house too." Before Lucas could responded they saw the bright lights of flashlights moving around Pallet Town. Lucas grabbed Red and pulled him behind tree.

Lucas whispered to him, "Be quiet if they find us we're screwed." Red nodded and Lucas let him go. The flashlights eventually disappeared and the two walked out from behind the tree.

Then obnoxious sounding voice said, "Well Well Well, I thought you two wouldn't show up." The two turned around revealing Blue.

Red said, "Blue?! Why did you bring us out here?!"

Blue shook his head and said, "Well I would like to know if you want to join the resistance. Become a Pokèmon Trainer." Red and Lucas looked at each and then blue multiple times. It was hard to believe that Blue the son of Prof. Oak a man who worked closely with Supreme Leader Giovanni. The idea of joining the resistance was unbelieveable they apparently only recruit people who could become an amazing trainer.

Lucas asked, "Why us though?"

Blue sighed in annoyance and said, "We have our reasons. So are you in or not?"

Red said, "Of course we would love to!" Blue looked at Lucas with slight disbelief in his eyes until Lucas nodded in agreement.

Blue smiled said, "Then it's settled we will be leaving for the resistance's HQ tonight."

Noticing the Pokèballs in Red's and Lucas' hands Blue said, "Oh also there are pokèmon in there if you want to meet them. But you don't have to if you don't want to." Red pressed the button and out came a Charmander. Lucas pressed the button to his Pokèball and out came a Turtwig. Suddenly the Pokèdexes in the two new trainers hand buzz.

Red asked, "Hey what is that for?" He

Blue said, "That means that the Pokèdex has updated the information on the pokèmon. We should go before The grunts decide to search the forest for you two." The two boys nodded in agreement and the three set off to the resistance's base.


End file.
